Witnessing The Unseen
by kawaiichiisaikitsune
Summary: Gaara sees Sakura adoring the beautifully falling snowflakes. He makes his own beauty. [SMALL GaaraSakura]


**Title: **Witnessing The Unseen  
**Author: **Dana-chaaan.  
**Information: **Anime - Naruto - (small) GaaraXSakura

**Summary: **Gaara sees Sakura adoring the beautifully falling snowflakes. He makes his own beauty.

**Author's Note: **Don't kill me! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'm still a hardxcore LeeGaara shipper, but I wanted a challenge. In a truth, I dislike this pairing quite a lot, but I'm testing myself to see if I can still write it well and make it interesting. So, my fellow LeeGaara babes, I'm sorry!

**.Start**

It was one of those rare days that Gaara had been in Konoha-gakura. The reason for his visit was strictly business, needing to get some papers immediately to the Godaime, and trusting only himself to do this crucial job. (He wasn't very respected by the shinobi, and he wouldn't put it against them to do something to screw this mission up.)

The sky had been frosty blue at the time, small pieces of soft snow falling over the town. Gaara had seldomly seen the snow fall, as Suna-gakura was without such presipitation to create snowflakes to fly through the air. However, watching these unique patterns of snow fall gracefully, he felt somewhat awestruck by the abstract beauty of it all.

Usually, he wasn't a "softie" on anything, but over the years he had been slowly recovering from himself and working into being a better human. He always thought he was being a good shinobi and human, only that the monster inside him was ruining everything. But, with help from Kankurou and Temari, he managed to change a few critical things about himself, making him a better person as a whole.

Of course, he still had very few friends. Many in his village were still fearful of him; however, as of late, he didn't really give them anything to be afraid of. It was progress, his way of proving to them he would lead their village amidably.

Walking towards the main gates, the redhead spotted a figure in the distance. Normally, silhouettes didn't catch his attention, but as this one was the only one atop the bridge over the water, he focused his gaze on the sight. He found himself marvelling at the adoring scene before him. A girl with cherry blossom pink hair was standing in the middle of the bridge, snow falling breath-takingly in her hair and on her clothes.

Gaara was close enough to realize she was happily attempting to catch the falling snow in her mouth, ending up catching it with her nose, or any other part of her face, or her body in some way. The look in her eyes, though, was the thing that made Gaara really watch frozen. Her emerald eyes were twinkling with delight, brimming with joy and drenched in happiness.

Sighing, which was oddly uncharacteristic of him, she really was an abstract beauty, he thought.

**II**

About a month later, the redhead was back in Konoha-gakura on official business, composed and professional. He made not eye contact with the villagers as he passed, on going about his business and hurried to leave as soon as possible.

Idly, the redhead noted the snow that had been falling before was now melting on the grassy or dirty land. Relaying on his information to the Godaime and handing her another bundle of papers rolled into scrolls, he left the building without another word, rushed to leave this village all together.

In all honesty, he was sure was he wanted so desperately to leave the village, as there was nothing wrong with it. Truly, it was more cozy and friendly than his own village, more adaptable and happy. But, in a way, he was attached to his Suna-gakura, and being in this place made him think quite too much of the sight hehad caught on his last time out. Not that he'd been able to get off his mind since then.

Inwardly cursing his misfortune, he saw that same girl on the bridge on his way out once again. Turning and nearing the female, he noticed her dim eyes as she leaned on the edge for support, emerald orbs peering into rushing water. Her posture was slightly hunched as she collected her own thoughts, detached from the world spinning constantly around her.

Unexpectedly, she felt a soft piece of was felt like snow land on her shoulder. Amazed that it was still snowing, she quickly turned to see the fallen ice on her shoulder, surprised to see sand sliding off her arm. Looking up, she saw little balls of soft sand fall down around her, creating an array of what the snow had given last month. Shocked by this occurrence, she smiled at the similarities, letting the golden sand fall in her hair and on her clothes and everywher around her.

Assuringly, the pink-haired female looked over to the redhead nearby, pushing away from her spot and walking closer to the boy. Feeling thankful that the other would do this for her, she smiled warmly at Gaara, eyes twinkling like they had when he'd witnessed her last month.

"Thank you, Gaara," she said softly, her tone gracious and friendly.

"You're welcome... Sakura," he said eventually, a pale hand reaching up to brush some grains of sand out of the bottom of the pink strands. Turquoise orbs met balls of bright green as he let a small smile form over his lips.

**End.**

**Author's Note: **Short, sweet, and oddly good. Haha. Like it? Then... Review?


End file.
